1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scent strips. More particularly, the inventive strip contains a volatile mixture of a perceptible scent, such as a citrus odor, and a substantially imperceptible behavior-modifying ingredient, such as a pheromone. The strip is provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive on one side for adhering the strip to a surface, and a peelable cover layer on the opposite side to be removed to release the volatile mixture. The strip can be adhered to the surface of cases for entertainment media, such as VHS tape cassettes or DVD disc cases, or to other surfaces, such as novelty items, business cards and magazines. The peelable cover layer is removed by the user during playback of the medium when a specified cue occurs, thereby allowing the user to detect the scent and to experience the effects of the pheromone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is generally related to scent strips. More particularly, the inventive strip contains a volatile mixture of a perceptible scent and a substantially imperceptible pheromone which may have a the effect of modifying normal behavioral patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,754 issued to Lindenberg, on Oct. 28, 1952, teaches a perfume-containing sachet that is adhesively attached to clothes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,624, issued to Grunwell et al. on Jan. 31, 1978, teaches a pheromone composition. The disclosure of the Grunwell patent is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,024, issued to Spector on Jul. 7, 1981, teaches a self-stick aroma-dispensing strip containing a fragrance and an insect-repellent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,011, issued to Spector on Aug. 11, 1981, teaches an aromatic, adhesively-applied strip containing a scent that matches the expected scent corresponding to an image on which the strip is adhered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,468, issued to Hyman on Aug. 25, 1981, teaches a strip containing volatiles and a peelable protective layer that is removed to expose the volatiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,592, issued to Spector on Oct. 1, 1985, teaches an aroma-generating capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,496, issued to Fellows et al. on Jun. 21, 1988, teaches a cosmetics-containing strip that is released when a protective peelable layer is removed, and is applied to various print media, such as magazine inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,134, issued to Berliner on Dec. 21, 1993, teaches a fragrance and pheromone composition. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,455 and 6,328,287, issued to Wittek on May 22, 2001 and Dec. 11, 2001, respectively, teach a “scent player” in which a CD-style disc with several individual scent-containing pockets releases the scents according to a timer or program.
Although scent strips are generally taught in the prior art, there is a need for a scent strip containing a volatile mixture of a detectable scent and a behavior-modifying ingredient, such as a pheromone. Also, there is a need for a scent strip as described in which the strip modifies the mood or behavior of a user during playback of an entertainment medium in accordance with written directions that specify a cue signifying when to release the volatile mixture.
Alternatively, the strip can be adhered to print media, such as business cards, magazines, etc., or to novelty items with instructions to release the volatile mixture in order to obtain a desired mood or behavior modification at a specified time.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a scent strip for use with digital entertainment, print media, or novelty items solving the aforementioned problems is desired.